With rapid development of wideband wireless access technology and mobile terminal technology, the mobile internet has emerged as the time requires and is becoming the fastest growing, the most potential and the most promising marker. Businesses based on mobile internet are penetrating into various aspects of our daily lives such as social intercourse, shopping, financial transaction, livelihood information acquisition, etc. Some mobile internet businesses relate to storing, reading and transmitting of sensitive information (e.g., user's privacy, log-in ID, password, etc), and therefore, a secure mechanism is required to be provided so as to provide protection.
By providing a secure element (SE) which is independent from the mobile device in both physical and logic functions, a secure protection can be provided for the sensitive information. By “secure element”, it means an independent hardware unit having computing and storing functions, which on one hand configures a secure function to protect the safety of the stored data, and on the other hand also provides an invokable secure mechanism service to an external device. Examples of secure element include but are not limited to SIM card, intelligent SD card, USB encrypted lock, etc.
During the process in which the mobile device establishes communication connection with the secure element, it is often required to know the configuration information of the secure element. The configuration information for example includes but is not limited to identifier, capacity, display icon, in-built application list, etc. For this reason, the configuration information can be obtained through an interaction between the mobile device and the secure element. However, as the types of the mobile device and secure element are becoming increasingly diverse, the process of establishing communication connection between them is becoming more and more complicated. Therefore, how to optimize this process has become a problem that needs to be addressed urgently.